Secrets
by yukideidara.5
Summary: Talk: Kidd x law and Penguin x Killer. High school style, characters are changed a bit in appearances


Chapter:1: What Trafalgar? With Kidd!

When a secret gets out it's bad. Especially when your friends will be angry. You could regret it the rest of you life. But when you love that secret you don't want to let it go.

The ringing of a school bell went off. Kids from that ages of 14 - 18 started to leave the class rooms. To get to lunch as fast as they could. There were people that were very popular in the crowd. Trafalgar Law and his crew (Penguin, Shachi, Bepo: a big guy in this story, Jean: described as a small guy in story, and Ban: an OC for now), Eustass Kidd, and his four man group(killer, heat, wire, this includes Kidd), and what most people refer him as straw hat (Monkey D. Luffy), and his friends(everybody knows them).

Law and his crew were finally making it to the stairs when the halls had emptied. When they ran into Kidd's group. Kidd's friend killer spoke first.

"Well now if it isn't the fagets"

Bepo spoke up "I'm not gay" as he put his hands up in defense.

"Shut the he'll up!" Killer basically screaming at Bepo.

Bepo got all depressed and said sincerely "Sorry."

Then Penguin and Shachi said "Stop apologizing."

Bepo then said "Sorry" again

Kidd finally spoke "Shut it you Jackass's."

Jean, a small guy said "That's not very nice."

Kidd yelled "Shut up you little freak."

Ban then intercepted, and said "Don't call him that, Dickhead"

Kidd then snapped "Shut it little birch."

Ban then got cocky "Ow, I'm so scared, I'm shakin' in my none exsisting leather boots."

Kidd looked like he Wes going to punch him. Law then said something.

"This is pointless, guys lets go and get some lunch already. I'm hungry."

Law started to walk towards the stairs. But killer got in front of him.

He said "Where dog you think you going."

"Move, all were going to do I'd fight anyway." Law tried to be reasonable.

"No, faget were not done" killer said demanding.

"Don't call me that" Law said upset.

Kidd said "Faget,"and stuck his toung out.

"Shut up" Law yelled at Kidd, then Laws eyes started to water.

"Dude, are you gonna cry" Kidd asked, starting to laugh.

"No" Law screamed, and ran off to the bathroom.

"That was kinda mean Kidd" a female voice said behind them.

"So" Kidd said, turning around knowing that it was Nami.

"So, that's all you can say" she said in a revolting tone, and gave him an evil look.

"Fine" Kidd said like a snob. Then Kidd walked to the bathroom.

Bathroom

The door opened and Law ran inside the bathroom. He ran into a stall, and started to sob. After a few minutes the bathroom door opened. Law crawled over to the door of the stall.

Then Kidd all of a sudden pulled himself under the door, so fast that Law screamed so loud that everybody outside heard him him.

Outside the bathroom

Everyone in the hall stoped and turned around when they heard a scream came from a bathroom. Then they heard laughter. They knew that it was Law and Kidd.

Bathroom

After Law realized it was Kidd. They started to laugh. Then they stopped abruptly, and Law spoke.

"Why?..." Law said in a low whisper.

"Why? What" Kidd asked.

"Why did you call me that? Ya know your one two , if your friends knew" Law paused for a moment, and Kidd answered.

"I know... well what they would say,but not do."

"Can we have fun after school" Law changed the subject.

"How about now" Kidd joked.

"If you want to" Law played along. They started to kiss. Then Kidd started to reach to grab Law's butt, when the stalls door swing open. Law and Kidd were wide eyed when they saw who it was. one of Law's and one of Kidd's friend's! Then they realized there position in the stall that they were in. Kidd and Law literally jumped away from each other.

"Um" Law was in such shock, that he was at a loss of words.

"We can explain Killer. P-Penguin" Kidd said. Stuttering Penguin's name because of the deadly look he was getting .

Penguin gritted his teeth together, and then spoke "What the he'll Law!" Penguin screamed coming at Law.

"We can explain, like Kidd said!" Law was backing up on the top it seat.

But befor anything went on Nami ran inside the males bathroom, and slammed the door, that Law and Kidd were in .

In the stall

Law and Kidd looked at each other confused, and surged there shoulders.

Outside the stall

Nami spoke "You tell anybody about this, I will spread your secret like a diseases"

Penguin looked confused for a second. Then he looked at killer, and blushed after realization and screamed.

"How do you know about that?"

Then law was suddenly next to Nami, and yelled "You two are together!"

Then Kidd was right next to Law and yelled "They are!"

"Shut up!" Killer and Penguin screamed we'll blushing.

Penguin covered Law's mouth. Well killer covered Kidd's.

Killer and Penguin said at the same time "Don't tell anyone other wise we will tell yours"

Kidd and Law nodded really fast "yes".


End file.
